


Space Hunter

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Parodies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: This is what comes to mind when I think about how Lisa felt when Dean left her all those times.





	Space Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473476) by Kacey Musgraves. 



You look out the window  
While I look at you  
Sayin' I don't know  
Would be like saying that the sky ain't blue  
And cars weren't made for sitting in the garage  
Since you don't wanna stay anymore

You can have your space, hunter  
I ain't gonna fence you in  
Go on ride away, in your black Impala  
Guess I'll see you 'round again  
You know your place, and it ain't with me  
Sam’s your brother, and that's the key  
Yeah, we had our day in the sun  
When a horse wants to run,  
There ain't no sense in holding him back  
You can have your space, hunter

After the changelings,  
There weren't no reason to stay  
Shoulda known from before  
That even the good guys run away  
But roads weren't made to not go down  
And there ain't room for three of us in this town

So you can have your space, hunter  
I ain't gonna fence you in  
Go on ride away, in your black Impala  
Guess I'll see you 'round again  
You know your place, and it ain't with me  
Sam’s your brother, and that's the key  
Yeah, we had our day in the sun  
When a horse wants to run,  
There ain't no sense in holding him back  
You can have your space

You can have your space, hunter  
I ain't gonna fence you in  
Go on ride away, in your black Impala  
Guess I'll see you 'round again  
You know your place, and it ain't with me  
Sam’s your brother, and that's the key  
Yeah, we had our day in the sun  
When a horse wants to run,  
There ain't no sense in holding him back  
You can have your space,  
Yeah, you can have your space  
You can have your space  
Hunter


End file.
